Happy Birthday, Sara
by KatieTaylor
Summary: If you can’t figure it out from the title, then you missed a really good episode!


Title: Happy Birthday, Sara

Title: Happy Birthday, Sara  
Author: Cprav  
Characters: Josef, Sara  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: I thought I would start a loose "Holiday" series. It's a loose series, because the stories would necessarily be connected. The only common theme is that they are about different holidays or special days. This one is in honour of my Birthday. 

Spoilers: Sleeping Beauty

Summary: If you can't figure it out from the title, then you missed a really good episode!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Don't sue!

Josef Konstantin was over 350 years old. Since coming to America in the 1920's he had created a commercial empire, currently exploiting America's soaring post-war economy. Before that, he had been a noted historian and professor, diplomat, advisor to kings, soldier. He had the blood of hundreds – thousands? – of people on his hands. He had both lived through and helped create the worst kind of hells. He could strike fear in the hearts of human and vampire alike with just a look.

But sitting in the drawing room in the New York townhouse, he felt every bit the gawky, nervous 22 year old he'd been before he was turned. It had been at least 330 years since he'd had to impress some human's family, but here he was, lounged in an easy chair, in a staring contest with one Mr. John Whitley, real estate mogul, and Sara's father. They'd never gotten along, but it was import to Sara that they at least be cordial to each other. So Josef returned the human's disapproving glare with his own calm, poker-faced stare. He hoped the years of practice were resulting in the desired effect, because inside, he was anything but calm. Finally, the contest was ended; silence broken by Sara's sweet voice.

"Charles! I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you were alright here with daddy." She shot a warning look to her father, then turned back to Josef. All previous nervousness forgotten as she flashed her beautiful smile at him and he couldn't help but grin like a school boy. "Where are we going?"

"Well now, if I told you, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" She nodded and turned back to her father.

"Don't worry, daddy, we'll be home in time for the party." She turned to Josef. "Right Charles?"

"Of course we will, sir." Glancing in Whitley's direction. He really hated having to call children 'sir', especially this one. "Shall we?" She nodded, and with a hand at the small of her back he led her out of the townhouse to where his driver waited.

He followed her into the car and as he settled in and put his arm around her, she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He stole a glance at her as he took her hand, amazed that she was here with him. If she knew what he really was… Stop it, Josef. It's Sara's birthday! Sit back and enjoy the day. Brooding will still be there tomorrow. He pulled her a bit closer and she turned to look up at him. A slight furrow of her brow marred her beautiful face.

"Charles? Is something wrong?" Josef trailed a finger down her cheek.

"Nothing, baby." He placed a kiss on her forehead and she replaced her head on his shoulder.

Soon they reached their destination. Sara loved flowers; in fact he brought her flowers every time he saw her. He had been surprised when she hadn't said anything today when he hadn't given her another specimen for her growing collection. She had once told him that she carefully dried and pressed all the flowers he had given her. He hoped, however, that he would be forgiven by the end of the day as he had brought her to the New York Botanical Gardens – her favourite place in the entire city. Josef wasn't one for flowery things, and not only because the strong flowery smell assaulted his vamp senses, but she loved it and he loved her…certain sacrifices had to made. The driver opened the door and Josef exited the vehicle, offering his hand to assist Sara. He gave instructions to the driver then took Sara's hand and the walked to the entrance of the gardens.

They strolled through the gardens. Josef wasn't able to take his eyes off her and her excitement was contagious. She stuck to the shadows, which was strange for her, because she loved the sun so. She had been acting strange in other ways, as well, lately. He would have to ask her about it sometime.

"It's so quiet around here today." Josef chuckled.

"It better be. I paid the owners enough money to make sure it would be deserted." In truth, he'd paid about ten times what they would have made if they'd left the gardens open for the day. Her eyes grew wide. He had heard her complain on more than one occasion that the area was always so crowded and was never able to really appreciate it.

As they walked through the gardens, Sara hung on his arm. She chattered on about her life and her friends and tonight's birthday party. She talked about the various plants they passed, often pointing wildly at some exotic variety. Josef listened intently, answering her questions, commenting when something excited her.

Mostly he was just thinking that this was perfection. He had survived 350 years for this moment. What made it all the more unbelievable was that he never should have met her. He was supposed to have been on an earlier train, but some accident somewhere down the line had caused a delay and he'd been forced to take a later train.

When the sun started to wear him out, Josef steered them toward the Haupt Conservatory. Like the gardens themselves, the conservatory was deserted. He led Sara over to where a tree cast a large shadow. She released his arm and put her hands to her mouth when she saw what was under the tree. A table for two was set up, with several of Sara's favourite foods. There was also a bottle of red wine, with two large glasses already filled. Josef pulled a chair out for her and she kissed him on the cheek before taking her seat. He moved to the other side – the side set with a special "vintage" of wine. He thought briefly that he hoped she would not notice the different in their drinks. He raised his glass and she followed suit.

"Happy Birthday, Sara." He drank more of the liquid than was customary for a toast, but the sun was beginning to cause problems for him. He made a show of playing with the small amount of food that he had put on his plate. As he watched her eat and chatted with her, his hand drifted to the pocket of his pin stripe wool suit and fingered the red velvet pouch.

"Sara, we need to leave soon if you want to be ready in time for your party." She nodded and finished off her glass of wine. "But first I have a birthday present for you." She looked at him incredulously.

"You mean all this wasn't my present?"

He shook his head and walked around the table. "Nah, baby, this is just the wrapping. You only turn 21 once. You must have some sort of memento to remember the day and pass on!"

Josef pulled the pouch from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked from him to the pouch and eagerly poured the contents into her hand. It was a necklace with a gold, filigree patterned heart pendant.

"Charles, it's beautiful!" She held it out to him. "Would you?"

Josef's smile was wide as he took the necklace. "C'mere."

Sara rose from the chair with a radiant smile and turned away from him. He leaned in close and whispered his love for her. She put her arms to her chest and sighed as he fastened the tiny clasp. She turned to face him and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before she moved in for a chaste kiss, and then returned his sentiments through words and glances.

They strolled hand in hand back to the car and headed back to Sara's house.

"Are you sure you won't come to the party, Charles?"

"I'm sure, baby. I prefer having you all to myself. You were mine this afternoon. Tonight is for you and your family. But I'll be back tomorrow. I love you, Sara Whitley."

She smiled and kissed him, murmuring against his lips. "I love you, too, Charles Fitzgerald. Forever." Another quick kiss and she allowed the driver to help her out of the car.

Although thinking back on his time with Sara would bring him great pain, years later he would still remember this as one of the happiest days of his very long life. In fact, all the happiest days of his life would involve Sara.


End file.
